dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ash Ketchum vs Kourin
Ash Ketchum vs Kourin 'it is 7th episode from DBX created by TOSHIKI OVERLORD. Introducing to Ash Ketchum And Kourin. Official vs Fandom pokémon. The Previus fight is The Meta vs Rex And the Next is Batman vs Green Arrow. Description ''The protagonist Pokémon Anime vs the star of a Pokémon Fan fics . What trainer will win the DBX ? Interlude No rules Just bloodshed DBX! DBX Ash Flying Team vs Kourin Flying Team In a city of Kalos , Ash , Serena , Clemont and Bonnie , enjoying the air tournament that was made in the city. Ash skills with Flying Type Pokémon , while his friends including his initial Pokémon Pikachu, supported him. Ash made it to the semifinals , which Ash not know is that face his biggest opponent so far in this phase , a larger rival Paul and Gary . Ash: Well we got to the semifinals even step and reach the end. We will train hard. (Ash 's stomach sounds) Ash: Although we will first eat something. Ash' Pokémon: Argh Ash fellow come to where his friend to congratulate him. Bonnie: Good Fight Ash, You Pokémon they are awesome! Clemont: Well! , so these are the Pokémon you captured in other regions some are very rare to find in Kalos . How did you get it? Ash: Jajajaja, Charizard catch him when he was a Charmander and was abandoned by his coach , Staraptor was during my trip to Sinnoh and Team Rocket caught Pikachu needed a flyer to find type Pokémon, Gliscor was when a demand for Gligar attacked the city , and Swellow it was during my trip by Hoenn . Bonnie: There! Serena: Ash, Already started another round of the quarterfinals , here you 'll face your opponent. Ash: Great, I want to see incredible Pokémon has . Ash and his friends see the battle was between a blonde trainer with purple and black dress with a robust coach , but will not give details of the fight, the winner is the girl. She and her Charizard celebrates the difficult victory. Kourin: We did Charizard , rest . Ash: If it is strong . The Traines winning to rest for the remainder of the day , tomorrow will follow the tournament , the first battle Ash vs Kourin . The Next Day They start the semifinals. Ash and his team are preparing for battle, but once his friends and Pikachu wish you luck, lifts thumb as a sign of thanks and runs into the sand. On the other hand Kourin , talking with peers about something very serious, face Kourin says . Kourin: Seriusly?! Cordelia: That's right, apparently Team Uranium wants to create a new pokémon based alchemy. Kourin: It's crazy , but it makes sense. That explains why many came to this city , I will continue with my alibi , they must not know I'm here for them .... at least not for now, let Charizard . Charizard: Roar Kourin and Charizard , go to the arena, but Kourin think of something else that is not precisely the battle . Flashback Kourin , remembers when the team uranium tortured his Charizard to extract their DNA. Also when they were about to die, even when his Charizard was at its Mega Form X , they faced even very powerful enemy that forced exceeding the limit of the Mega Evolution . Flashback End. Kourin: I just have to focus on winning this battle. The two trainers are staring into the arena. The first semifinal is about to begin. (Cues Corneria-Super Smash Bros Brawl) Ash: Gliscor I Chosee You Gliscor: Gliscor! Kourin: Go Hawlucha Hawlucha: Haw! '''BEGIN! Ash: Gliscor Use X-Scissor Kourin: Hawlucha Use Hone Claw The Pokémon obey their Trainerss and use the respective attacks. Gliscor and Hawlucha have an exchange of attacks, Hawlucha dominates Gliscor and sends it to the ground , luckily this Ash to help. Ash: Gliscor, Sand Attack Hawlucha: Haw! Ash: Yes!, Now use Stone Edge Gliscor: Glissssss Gliscor: Corrrrrr! Gliscor attack is effective against Hawlucha who stood up with difficulty. Kourin: Hawlucha... Hawlucha: Haw! Kourin: Well it's our turn, Wind Attack! Ash: Dodge it and use Fire Fang. Gliscor: Glis..... Gliscor: Cor! Hawlucha: Haw! Kourin: Oh No. This Gliscor , causes many problems . Halwlucha, Fly Later use Sky Drop. Hawlucha: Haw! Gliscor: Gliscor? Hawlucha flying high and then use Sky Drop against Gliscor , the damage is considerable, but Gliscor has no difficulty getting up . Kourin: If this continues, Hawlucha not endure. Hare three attempts and then change by Pidgeot or Talonflame . I have a better idea Kourin: Hawlucha, Grass Knot Hawlucha: Haw! Hawlucha obeys and performs the movement causing considerable damage to Gliscor. Kourin: Yes! Kourin: Flying Press Ash: Giga Impact The two Pokémon perform attacks that impact each other. BOOM ' A great smokescreen covers the field . Ash and Kourin expect this dissipates to see their Pokémon, the smoke dissipates. Gliscor is standing , Hawlucha this KO ''Ash 6 - Kourin 5 Kourin: You did good Hawlucha (Cues Battle Wild- Omega Ruby-Alpha Sapphire) Kourin: Go Pidgeot! Pidgeot: Pidgeot! Kourin: Pidgeot Use Hurricane Pidgeot creates waves Through his wings trap Gliscor in a mini hurricane. Ash: Gliscor! Koruin: Now Use Twister Pidgeot begins to rotate creating a huge tornado with hurricane finished with Gliscor . Ash 5- Kourin 5 Ash: Gliscor Come Back. You did it well, alrright Talonflame I Chosse you Talonflame: Talonflame! Ash: Alrright!, Talonflame Use Steel Wing Kourin: Pidgeot, Wing Attack The two bird pokémon start a little fight with their wings. Talonflame has a greater force because it uses a steel type attack. Kourin sees this and changes tactics. Kourin: Pidgeot Sand Attack Pidgeot: Pidgeot! Pidgeot throws some sand to Talonflame reducing its accuracy. Kourin: Now Use Gust Ash: Talonflame Duble Team Talonflame: Talonflame! Talonflame creates copies of itself. Pidgeot attack fails and only attacks a copy , is now surrounded . Ash: Talonfalme Use Brave Hird Talonflame: Talonflame! Talonflame and their clones are enveloped by a blue flame that is directed towards your opponent. Kourin: Pidgeot Use Twister Pidgeot: Pidgeot! The Twister of Pidgeot and Brave Hird of Talonflame collide with each other. '''BOOM Talonflame And Pidgeot Finish Draw. Ash 4- Kourin 4 The two trainers return to their Pokémon. Ash: I Chosee You Unfezant! Unfezant: Unfezant! Kourin: Go Noivern Noivern: Noivern! Kourin: Noivern Supersonic Noivern obeys the order and releases powerful sound waves that affect confused ending Unfezant. Ash: Unfezant No Kourin: Now Hiper Voice Noivern releases powerful sound waves that overwhelm Unfezant . Ash decides to return to Unfezant to take other Pokémon. Ash: Staraptor I Chosee You Staraptor: Staraptor! Kourin: Staraptor?. Interesting, Noivern Come Back. Go Talonflame Talonflame: Talonflame! (Cues Pokémon ROZA- VS Gym Leader) Kourin: Quick Attack Talonflame attacks first , but Staraptor dodges the attack and puts Talonflame in a vulnerable position . Ash: Staraptor Close Combat Staraptor: Staraptor! Talonflame: Talonflame! (CRAP!) BAAM (X9) Talonflame recovers after Staraptor combo . Kourin: Talonflame use Will-O-Wisp Talonflame eject a black fire that burns on contact Staraptor , Staraptor is endure the pain and brings a smile to Ash, indicating that you can keep fighting. Ash: Alright, Staraptor Use Quick Attack. Kourin: Talonflame, Agility To avoid it . Pokémon bird , turn the air battle in a sprint . The two end up in a long distance, Kourin points the finger and Talonflame swoops . Ash And Kourin: Brave Bird! Staraptor and Talonflame , are enveloped by a burst of blue and collide violently. BOOM The Talonflame of Kourin falls to the ground with Staraptor , the two try to keep up the battle , but only Talonflame succeeds. Ash 3- Kourin 4 Ash: You did Staraptor well . Unfezant returns Unfezant: Unfezant! Kourin: Talonflame Come Back. Noivern Continue your challenge Noivern: Noivern! Clemont: Noivern is very dangerous with their movements sound . Ash must be very careful . I also not suffered any damage unlike Unfezant . (Cues Ethan Meixsell- Gut Check) Ash: Unfezant, Air Cutter Unfezant: Unfezant! Unfezant generates strong gusts of air that appear Noivern cut . The Dragon Pokémon feels great sorrow for the fate of Ash was a critical hit. Kourin: Noivern Use Dragon Pulse Ash: Unfezant Quick Attack Unfezant Noivern dodges the attack and strikes with his movement. Unfezant has a great return . Kourin: Hiper Voice BOOM ' Ash: Unfezant you okay? Unfezant: Unfezant! Kourin: is very good. Perhaps the strongest attacks using your Unfezant to weaken as possible to Noivern and his next Pokémon not have to effort. Noivern Wind Attack. Ash: Unfezant Wind Attack. Unfezant and Noivern have a duel with their wings. But Kourin gives the final blow. Kourin: Noivern Air Slash! Noivern: Noivern! '''SLASH ' Unfezant Fall KO Ash 2- Kourin 4 Serena: Ash no Ash: Very Good Unfezant. His Noivern is very strong , in addition also has a powerful Talonflame and two other Pokémon not taken . First I must take care of your Noivern and Talonflame and who can do it. (Cues Pokémon Advance Battle) Ash: Charizard I Chosee You! Charizard: Roar! Ash: Charizard Dragon Breath Kourin: Noivern Dragon Pulse The attacks collide . Although Charizard triumph in the end to be very effective against Noivern . 'BOOM ' Ash: Now Fire Spin Charizard Launches Fire Spin going to great power to Noivern . Although Kourin is very quiet . Kourin: Noivern Use Hiper Voice 'BOOM ' Sound waves destroy the attack Charizard. Kourin: Very Good, Now Tailwind Later Dragon Claw. Noivern increases its speed and prepares to attack Charizard . Ash: Charizard Use Seismic Toss Charizard Noivern catch and throw brutally to the ground. Noivern Finished KO Ash 2- Kourin 3 Kourin: Go Staraptor Staraptor: Staraptor! Ash: Charizard Come Back, Swellow I Chosee You Swellow: Swellow! Ash: Swellow Use Wing Attack! Kourin. Staraptor Same! Swellow and Staraptor begin to emanate a glow Through his wings. Then begin an aerial duel it dominates Staraptor thanks to his enormous strength . Ash: Oh No. Swellow Quick Attack! Kourin: Staraptor not let escape using Agility and then when you approach used colse combat Staraptor: Staraptor! After a little speed duel Staraptor reaches Swellow . Staraptor: Staraptor! Swellow: (OMG) '''BAAM (X9) Swellow falls to the ground but recovers easily and ready to go. Ash: Very Good Swellow (Cues No Limit Fallacy-Brandon Yates) Swellow and Staraptor , stare at each other before starting the battle. Ash: Allright Quick Attack again Swellow: Swellow! Kourin: Staraptor tries to avoid it Staraptor try to dodge the attack Swellow , but it is too fast and manages to attack him. Staraptor: Star! Kourin: Staraptor No! Ash: Now Wing Attack! Swellow Staraptor attacks simultaneously with their wings. Kourin: Staraptor Close Combat Now! BAAM (X3) Swellow manages to leave. Ash: Swellow use Peck. Swellow: Swellow! Is a Critical Hit. Kourin: Staraptor Brave Bird. Due to the proximity Swellow suffers all the power of the Brave Bird Staraptor . BOOM Swellow Finished KO Ash 1- Kourin 3 Ash: Charizard I Chosee You!. Charizard: Roar! Clemont: Ash is against the wall. Just Charizard , while Kourin has Staraptor , Talonflame and the other should be your Charizard . capable of Mega Evolve . Ash is very difficult. Serena: But I trust Ash. I know it can change in your favor. Kourin: 3 vs 1. I know very well to Charizard , this will not be easy . (Cues VS. Lance-Red) Kourin Staraptor use Quick Attack Staraptor: Staraptor! Charizard stops Staraptor grabbing their wings (similar to his battle Articuno in Battle Frontier ) . Kourin What?! Ash: Very Good Charizard, Seismic Toss Flaming. Charizard combines with Fire Spin Seismic Toss to form a new and devastating attack . Staraptor suffer much damage, but manages to get up and go . Kourin: Staraptor Yes!. Use Swift. Staraptor launches several stars that impact with Charizard . Kourin: Now Brave Bird! Staraptor: Staraptor! BOOM ' Charizard manages to survive the attack, barely moved. Ash: Charizard Use Rage Kourin Staraptor Close Combat. '''BAAM ' Both give strong goals . But Charizard wins in the end because their attack increased for each blow he received. Charizard: Roar! 'BAAM ' Kourin: Staraptor! Staraptor Finished KO Ash 1- Kourin 2 Serena: Yes Ash! Kourin: This will be closed. Go Talonflame! Talonflame: Talonflame! (Cues Wild Pokémon D/P-Super Smash Bros Brawl) Kourin: Talonflame, Acrobatics! Ash: Charizard Lock With Dragon Tail '''BAAM Ash: Now Slash Kourin: Aerial Ace! SLASH X2! Kourin: Alrght Talonflame, Use Flame Charge BAAM Charizard back a little for the attack. Ash: Charizard, Wing Attack! Kourin: Same Talonflame SLASH! Ash: I must finish this quickly. Still has a Pokémon. Charizard Submission! Charizard catches , to Talonflame her legs. Talonflame: Talonflame! BOOM Talonflame He rises but falls again. Finished KO. Ash 1-Kourin 1 Clemont: What achievement! Serena: It is only the last Pokémon from Kourin Kourin: Just stay your friend. Like when you start this adventure. (Cues Pokémon XYZ) Kourin: GO Charizard! I deposit my hopes in you. Kourin's Charizard: Roar! Serena: Other Charizard! Clemont: So it will be a battle between Charizard . Interesting Kourin: Charizard.... Ash: Are you ready? Borth Charizard Smite Ash And Kourin: Here Were Go! Ash: Charizard Use Slash Kourin: Respond With Dragon Claw SHIFT (X12) Kourin's Charizard lands on the floor after round of shots. Kourin: Charizard Fire Spin Ash: I dodge it Charizard Ash: Cahrizard Now Overheat Kourin: Fire Blast! The attack have a duel between powers. But eventually wins the attack Ash's Charizard. BOOM Kourin's Charizard: Roar! Kourin: Charizard Are you okay ? Charizard Smite Kourin: Allright. This charizard is very strong, stronger than I thought . Are you ready friend? Charizard: Roar! Kourin: Ok, Now Mega-Evolution! Ash: Mega-Evolution! Kourin plays his Charizardite X. Kourin's Charizard: Roaaaaaarrrr! Ash: Mega Cahrizard X. I did not and could defeat one . Are you ready ?, Charizard is a difficult challenge Ash's Charizard: Roar Ash And Kourin: Flamethower! The attack collide , this time the attack Kourin wins. BOOM Ash: Charizard! Kourin: Now, Dragon Claw! Ash: Defend yourself With Dragon Tail! CRASH Dragon -type attacks are intercepted. Kourin 's Charizard use one of its dragon claw as a shield and attacks with the other. Ash: Use Slash Kourin: Same CRASH (X2) Ash: Wing Attack! Kourin 's Charizard back for the attack was very strong , Ash sees a golden opportunity here . Ash: Dragon Tail! Is Super Efective Kourin: DAMN!, Charizard not know many effective moves against their own kind . I'm at a disadvantage. Fire Blast BOOM Ash's Charizard It is sent to a considerable distance. That was what I wanted Kourin . Kourin: Charizard, Blast Burn! Ash Sees a ghost in the league. That was the same movement that Alain use to defeat him. Ash: Not Again. Charizard Dragon Rage! BOOM Similar to the Kalos League , a large explosion occurs creating a smokescreen . As, Kourin and others expect the smoke clears to see what happened. The result surprised everyone . A''sh 1-Kourin 0'' Ash Winner Bonnie: Yes Ash. Clemont: What achievement Serena: Always trust . Ash always manages to overcome any obstacle . Kourin: Charizard Come Back. Ash Kourin approaches and extends his hand in good faith and indicate that enjoyed himself. Ash smiles and shakes his hand . Kourin: Your Pokémon are very strong , you're a good coach hope to see you again . Ash: Same. By the way, what's your name? Kourin: Kourin, My Name is Kourin. Ash: Ash Ketchum. Pikachu and company come to the stage to congratulate him on his victory Ash . Kourin be smiling, may find themselves again in the future. Somewhere else A green light appears mysteriously in a cave. There are two coaches staring, the two were accompanied by Hoopa . Hoopa: Allright, We are in a dimension other than theirs . And in a remote location so as not to attract the attention of the villagers . What do you expect ?, Well you are the children of Ash possible . If you forget the other rays . To Be Continued..... Best Ash Team vs Kourin Ace Team 2 Months Later in Alola After its Kalos adventure . Ash goes his way in Alola with Serena and Mallow. The three were resting after a long day. Ash was not wearing his traditional Alola team , but their best Pokémon has: Pikachu , Charizard , Sceptile , Greninja , Infernape and Goodra. Ash will have a test tomorrow and Pokémon present were the fittest to do so. Mallow curious to see them in action , in the end they are the best of Ash and when he fought with Ash only had to Pikachu. BOOM ' (Cues Pokémon X/Y Vs Lysson) Mallow: What was That? Ash, Serena and Mallow go to the site of the explosion . Mega Charizard Y there appears attacking the protagonists. Serena: is a Mega Charizard Y? The Charizard Trainer Appears. Ash: Who Are You?. ???: For it is better not to know . Ash: What? ???: Charizard, Flamethower Mega Charizard Y Ash attacks , but then a Mega Charizard X appears next to a Serperior , Greninja , Talonflame , Hydreigon and Aggron . Kourin Appears Later Ash And Serena: KOURIN! Kourin smiles to see Ash and Serena but turns his gaze to the unknown trainer who takes a Tyranitar , Haxorous , Braviary , Toxicroak and Chesnaught. ???: Let's start this once Kourin . Kourin: Allright Asaka Kourin and Asaka, begins his battle Pokémon. Ash decides to help him and his pokémon confirm they are willing but something stops him. Serena: ASH! Ash notes that Serena was captured by a Alakazam , Hypno , Gothitelle , Reuniclus , Sigilyph and Exeggutor . Each wore Psiquic immobilizing a part of cuepero serene . A trainer stood next to Serena. Ash: Serena!, Let her go. Pikachu ???: I would not if I were you. My Pokémon control a part of the body of your friend, if commanded to attack me, my pokémon divide this girl into several pieces. The only thing that can make you and the captain of Alola is watching the fight between Kourin and Asaka . Do not try to be ready with me will not work. Ash: Damn!, Serena. Pikachu: Pika '''BOOM ' Kourin and Asuka have an intense battle. Pokémon do not give any truce , have a big rivalry , Kourin get to see the situation of Ash and Serena. Kourin: Takuto here ?! Asaka: That problem is theirs. You and I are something else. Kourin: Tsk Ash: I can not sit idly by. Pikachu '''CRAP Serena: ARRRGGGH! Takuto: I told you. Do not you dare be smart with me , otherwise your friend dies. ???: Well that that does not apply to me. Let Sceptile, Mamoswine Takuto: What?! SLASH BOOM Sceptile and Mamoswine intercept pokémon Takuto and release serene. Ahs sees the opportunity and tells his pokémon to attack . Takuto orders his Alakazam that teletrasporte and take the place. Serena: Thanks, Who Are You? Ayano: Ayano, I am the sister of Kourin . Serena: Thanks Ayano Asaka receives a communication. ???: My Lady . All is now ready . Asaka: Allrgiht. It was a pleasure to see Kourin , but I must go. Charizard Smokescreen Charizard creates a smokescreen and escape . Later The protagonists recover from what happened. Kourin explains who his attackers. Ash: Team Uranium, Who are they and what do they want? Kourin: I do not know. Apparently it has to do with Yveltal and Lunala. They want a sample of them for another crazy experiment insurance . Mallow: Ready , you heal her arm around Serena days , do not make stupid. Serena: Jajajaja, Not Problem Ash: Go your team is different from the one you used in Kalos . Kourin: Well, Kalos use my flying type team . These are my real team. Charizard is my initial Pokémon, Talonflame is the first Pokémon to capture , Greninja catch him when a herd of Froakie escaped from the laboratory , Serperior was abandoned by its original trainer and care, Hydreigon what I have since I was an egg I think her mom and Aggron catch him in a cave. I also see new Pokémon yours . Ash: Well, he's Pikachu is my initial Pokémon , you know Charizard with Infernape were abandoned by their coaches and care, Sceptile catch it after it will help you care for your home, Greninja helped him recover after he saved us to my Pikachu and team Rocket , and Goodra literally fell from the sky . Tomorrow we will have a very difficult test. Ayano: I have an idea why not have a Pokémon battle ?. So you Lord Ash 're ready to test you and my sister will become stronger and defeated Asaka . Ash: Not is bad idea. I would have another battle with you Kourin . Especially because I'll face your strongest Pokémon. Mallow: I will be the referee Kourin: Allright. I clear my mind (Cues Final Fantasy VII-Theme Battle) Ash: Go Goodra Goodra: Goodra! Kourin: Type Dragon?. Hydreigon come on. Hydreigon: Roar! Mallow: BEGIN Ash 6-Kourin 6 Ash: Goodra Begin With Ice Beam. Kourin: Hydreigon Tri Attack BOOM The attacks cancel each other. As a result a smoke emerges. Ash: Allright Goodra, Dragon Breath The attack directly impacts Hydreigon being very effective. Hydreigon lying on the ground and rises with a little dificult. Kourin: Hydreigon Dark Pulse Hydreigon generates dark to through their three heads energy. Then it released with great speed and power . Ash: Goodra, Dragon Pulse BOOM The Dark Pulse Hydreigon wins Goodra shock and impacts . Ash: Goodra, Use Bide (Cues Ethan Meixsell-Thor Hammer) Goodra attack is more powerful than it was to Hydreigon , although suffering much damage and found it difficult to rise still standing (or levitating better) . Kourin: I should not wait more than Ash. His Gliscor caused me the same problems and was not one of the 6 strongest by what I see . Hydreigon Draco Meteor Hydreigon: Roar! Hydreigon accumulates energy and expels it into the sky. BOOM (X?) Goodra Finished KO Ash 5- Kourin 6 Ash: You did well Goodra . Let Infernape Infernape: Infernape! Kourin: Infernape has a great advantage with Hydreigon . Hydreigon Come Bacak. Talonflame Let's Go Talonflame: Talonflame! Kourin: Talonflame Use Brave Bird! Ash: Infernape counteracts with Mach Punch! BOOM Possible Theme (Cues Eat You Alive (Cell vs Meruem)) (Cues Save The Future- (Trunks vs Silver)) (Cues Victory Road-Super Smash Bros Brawl) (Cues RvB Characters Theme- Carolina) (Cues Battle Team Aqua/ Magma-ROZA) (Cues Battle Trainer- Pokémon ROZA) (Cues No Limit Fallacy-Brandon Yates) (Cues Uncontrollable-Xenoblade) (Cues Pokémon XYZ) (Cues Pokémon Opening 13) Results Next DBX Trivia * It is the first DBX in Introducing to OC character * Is the second DBX in Introducing to Pokémon character. The previus is Mewtwo vs Star Vader Omega Glendios * It is the first DBX to have two versions * It is The First DBX in Introducing to character from Anime * As a curiosity. While performing this DBX , In Japan , Ash has his match in the final of the Pokémon league against Alain , and Latin America is The debuts from, the XY&Z Series (It was on August 12) * It is the first DBX in Introducing to character from anime. The Next Are Erza Scarlet vs Sasuke Uchiha And Saitama vs Doctor Doom * It is the second DBX Battle Of Genders. The previus is Pit vs Lenneth And the Next Are Pyrrha Nikos vs Monsoon And Erza Scarlet vs Sasuke Uchiha * It is the longest for now DBX ( Although because this divided into two) Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Toshiki Overlord DBX Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:DBXs With 2 Phases